This application requests continued support for the South Carolina Clinical and Translational Research Institute (SCTR) Training Program in Translational and Team Sciences (TL1) at the Medical University of South Carolina for ten (10) predoctoral trainees. The long-term goals of the training program are to train translational scientists who will choose a lifelong career in biomedical research spanning the interface between the basic and clinical sciences, and work effectively in interdisciplinary research teams. The program has four specific aims: 1) continuously improve a stimulating curriculum that provides the necessary didactic coursework to train pre-doctoral trainees to think both independently and interdependently as members of translational biomedical research teams; 2) implement and enhance a series of practical experiences focused on translational research with an emphasis on team building, peer mentoring and meeting trainees' individual needs and interests using Individual Development Plans; 3) guide trainees to develop an independent translational grant application as a required capstone project incorporating the principles and experiences acquired as a trainee in the TL1 program; and 4) utilize a comprehensive evaluation plan that incorporates quantitative and qualitative data, meaningful comparisons, and multiple sources of information for program improvement. The program emphasizes rigorous research training experiences coupled with a combination of didactic courses, practical and team science experiences. The trainees will learn to work as part of an interdisciplinary team, through a combination of courses in Team Science, a Translational Research Journal Club, Translational Medicine Seminars, Translational Research Day, a Core Clinical Research Training course, interactions with KL2 scholars and a ?Month in the Research Nexus?. As the capstone project of the ?Month in the Research Nexus?, trainees write a translational research grant based on their dissertation research discoveries. Throughout the program, there is an emphasis on translational research and team science. The program is designed to provide opportunities for interactions with the full array of SCTR sponsored programs, KL2 scholars, peer mentoring, professional development and practical experiences that will contribute to increasing the pipeline of well trained translational scientists.